


Late Night Revelations - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is woken up by an... interesting (?) phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Revelations - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

Mitchell had just drifted off to sleep when his ringtone broke through the thin veil of snooze. He jolted awake, rushing to answer his phone before he woke his parents before remembering they were out that night. He knew it was Remmie before he saw his screen since he had personalised his ringtone. It was a recording of Remmie singing The Wheels On The Bus, but with his own lyrics, and Mitchell couldn’t help smiling every time he heard it.

_The wheels on my chair go round and round_   
_round and round, round and round._   
_The wheels on my chair go round and round_   
_All day long._

He just got to ‘ _The people in the lift, they stare stare stare’_ when Mitchell answered.

“Wassup buttface?” Mitchell answered, his voice sleepy.

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Remmie’s voice came from the other end, sounding concerned.

“Nah, y’alright. What do you want sugar tits?”

“Just... Just to talk.”

“Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?” Mitchell said, unsure of where this was going. He knew Remmie couldn’t be breaking up with him, because they had sex a few nights ago and Remmie practically proposed to him.

“Just stuff. Like, why is time a thing?” Rem Dogg said suddenly.

“You what?”

“Everybody complains about not having enough hours in the day, but we literally came up with time. We could make more hours. But we don’t.” Rem Dogg said, saying it quickly, as if he was genuinely concerned about the issue.

“You okay mate?”

“And another thing!” Rem Dogg said loudly. It looked like his parents weren’t home either.

“Oh, alright then.”

“Colours. Like, what is blue? Why is it blue, why is blue blue? Why is that specific colour that specific name, what’s the point?”

“Are you stoned?”

“A bit, yeah.” His parent’s definitely aren’t home then.

“Okay, good to know. You can carry on with your high revelations now.” Mitchell was somewhat used to this happening. Rem Dogg didn’t get high often, but when he did, Mitchell was always roped in somehow.

“Thanks. Back to time again. Don’t you think this is cool, that there’s only one past, which no one can change, right. And there’s the present, where all the shits going down. But there’s like... An absolute butt ton of futures. Like, I could hang up _right now_ and it would affect the future because it would piss you off. But I could also tell you I love you and it would make you really happy, which would make me happy too because you being happy makes me happy.”

“You said happy a lot just then.”

“But if I didn’t say happy so much, then you wouldn’t have said that, so saying happy so much affected the future! Do you see what I mean?” Remmie nearly shouted, enthusiastically.

“I see what you mean, yes.”

“And like, music is cool too.”

“Music?”

“Yeah. Like, life is like music. Everything you say throughout your life is like one big piece of music. Arguments are crescendos, and when you actually sing it’s like a chorus.  And... Yoooo!”

“What?”

“Dude, dude. Sneezes are bass drops.” Rem Dogg said dramatically, making Mitchell burst out laughing. Rem Dogg sighed indignantly as Mitchell laughed at the greatest revelation of the human race, before he forgot what he said and started laughing too.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Mitchell smiled into the darkness of his room. He heard Rem Dogg yawn on the other end.

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Rem Dogg said, sounding tired now that he had emanated all of his high-ness.

“Okay Rem. See you later.”

“Bye.” And he hung up. Mitchell put his phone back, but a few seconds later it started ringing again.

_The wheels on my-_

“Wassup now?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you mad fucker.”


End file.
